


Bonding through Investigation

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Bonding through Investigation

Barney asks for Clint and natashas help in solving an fbi case. Barton bros bond and natasha sees a new side of Clint.


End file.
